


I'll Be Your Arms

by sommeabitch



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommeabitch/pseuds/sommeabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the perspective of my OC. Addy returns hours late from her trip to Seattle with no word from her. She comes home to a very worried Michelangelo, almost too tried to move. Mike takes good care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Arms

          I shivered and wrapped my flannel tighter around my waist as the cab driver pulled my suit case from the trunk and set it on the damp asphalt. I sent him a half hearted thanks and heaved the case which felt like a metric ton over the curb. The lights of the city blurred together and I almost missed a step on the stairs leading me to the door of my apartment complex.

          I punched the button for the elevator and rode it up to floor five where my one bedroom apartment resided. I unlocked to door and was immediately greeted by my ecstatic dog, Riley.

          "Hey buddy," I mumbled, shaking off my flannel.

          A lamp beside the sofa and the counter lights from the kitchen illuminated the room. My peripheral barely registered movement, but I was too tired to be startled.

          "Addy," Mike's soft voice dripped with emotion and relief. Regret washed over me at that moment at having made him wait so long without any word.

          "Mike, it's past 2 in the morning-" His sillouhette flew across the room and he pulled me into his arms, burying his face in my neck. _He never hugs me like this. I made him worry,_ I thought as my brain tried and failed to string sentences together.

          "I'm so sorry. I dropped my phone in the toilet in Seattle and I couldn't call anyone's T-phone because they're all restricted numbers and then stupid Delta rebooked my flight and it took me forever to catch a cab and it was just one thing after another," words spilled out of my mouth as I struggled to make everything better. Mikey moved his face out from the crook in my neck and without a word, smashed his mouth against mine. The kiss was desperate and full of hunger built up from the past week. I kissed him back and remembered just how much I had missed the feeling of his lips. His hands cupped my face strongly, as if he thought I'd somehow slip from his grasp. He pulled away from me and tilted my chin up so that I met his gaze.

          "Don't leave me hangin like that, babe," he whispered. "Almost had everybody goin for a moment there. If Don hadn't hacked into the flight records, Leo mighta had us fly out after you." He chuckled softly.

          "I'm so, so sorry," I said as I leaned into him, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

          "Hey, no worries. Let's get you a shower and in bed, yeah? It looks like you got punched in both eyes." He smiled and traced his thumb over my cheekbone.

          "That sounds really good, but I can barely move my arms," I sighed. He looked contemplative and lifted each of my arms up and then watched them flop back down again at my sides.

          "Hm. That's okay; I can be your arms," he smiled innocently at me and held his hand out for me to take.

          "That sounds really good," I said, taking it. Mike lead me gently into the bathroom and closed the door behind us. He turned to water on full blast and then helped me undress. There were lingering touches as he undid the buttons of my pants and when he slid the silky fabric of my shirt over my head, but other than that, he didn't touch me. Once I was naked and he'd helped me step into the shower, he peeled off his gear, along with his mask, and stepped into the shower with me. Using a sponge he simply scrubbed away the sweat put on my skin by the heat of the day and from rushing all over the air port. When I'd finished washing, he turned off the water and wrapped a soft, cotton towel around me and rubbed me down.

          "Feel better?" He asked quietly.

          "Mhmm," I hummed. Mike opened the bathroom door and I wrapped the towel tighter around myself. We walked across the hall to my room and I flipped the light switch on. Mike went to my dresser and pulled out one of the baggy tees that I usually wore to sleep from my top drawer and placed it on my bed. He turned away and I dropped the towel and pulled the shirt over my head.

          The bottom of the shirt almost touch my knees and I felt a lot like a kid wearing their parent's clothes. Mikey turned back around, placed a large hand on my abdomen and gently pushed me into bed. The feeling of the pillow beneath my head was euphoric. Mike turned off the light and then crawled into bed after me. His body hovered above mine and he pressed a slow, deliberate kiss to my closed lips. We pulled away and he lied down beside me and pulled the covers over our bodies. I pressed myself up against him and entwined my legs with his, resting my head beneath his chin.

          "I love you, Michelangelo," I said, feeling happier than I'd been all week.

          "I love you too," He whispered, and my eyes drifted shut.

 


End file.
